The Arabian Knights/Part 1
A hooded figure appears walking down the Smurfs’ forest. He appears to be a hooded human. Based on his appearance, he is assumed to be from the Middle East. He traveled with a numerous bottles tied around his waist. He also appeared to be armed with two swords on his back. He pulls out the familiar bottle the Smurfs had in their possession years ago. He rubs it, releasing the familiar Genie Meanie. Genie Meanie: You summoned me Farris? Farris: That’s master to you, slave. And yes, I am ready for my first wish. Genie Meanie: Oh this’ll be good… Farris: I don’t like that tone, Genie Meanie. Am I not your master? Genie Meanie: Absolutely, master… Farris: Did I allow you to speak? Genie Meanie: No, master. Farris: Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut and await my orders, unless you want to end like the rest of those Jinn who refused to obey me. Genie Meanie: No, no. Please. Forgive me. Farris: Silence! Genie Meanie, I wish for you to show me the location of the jinn in this region! Genie Meanie: Your wish is my command! Genie Meanie waves his hands, making his green vapors surround them. Soon, a cloud reveals a gourd resting inside Farmer’s house. The vision also shows Farmer getting ready to start his day on the fields as he grabs his gardening equipment. Farris stares at the gourd and then back at Farmer. Farris: So, the next genie is in the possession of some elf. This will be too easy. Farris raises Genie Meanie’s bottle to return him inside the lamp as he ventures forward towards the Smurfs’ village. Meanwhile, the Smurfs are all seen working yet again to bring in the harvest before winter begins. All the Smurfs carry many different types of vegetation from Smurfmelons to lettuce. Both Farmer and Sloppy can be seen raking the fields as they plant new seeds more the next season. Glovey too was seen working. Unfortunately, he could not concentrate well on his task since he could not put down the book Aksel had left behind. Hefty was seen confronting Glovey angrily as he struggled to pull a full load of Smurfmelons. Hefty: Glovey Smurf! How’s about you put that book down and give me a hand here? Glovey: hum uhmmm mhmm…. Hmm? Did you say something, Hefty? Glovey appeared to be putting his focus more on the journal. Hefty was about ready to take Glovey’s book away until they both look up and see the shadow of what resembled a ninja to them. It was the genie hunter. He stood tall before them with his body covered, and his eyes only showing. Farris: Greetings people of the forest. I am Farris. I am a Jinn hunter. I know there is a Jinn nearby and I demand you deliver him to me before I search for him by force. All the Smurfs scream in fear as they run around in circles. Papa Smurf hears the cry of his little ones, making him run out to the fields where he sees the human searching around as he digs and lifts up the roofs from Smurf houses. Papa Smurf goes forward to confront the human intruder. Papa Smurf: I am Papa Smurf, the Farris: The Great Smurf… hmmm… so the stories about the little blue people are true. Papa Smurf: I demand that you cease your attack on my little ones and leave this village at once! Farris: Spare me your bravery old one. I am not here for you Smurfs. I am only here for the Jinn. After I take him, I shall be on my way. Papa Smurf: The Jinn? Genie? Both Glovey and Hefty over hear what the human had told Papa Smurf. Hefty: Great Smurfs! He’s after Gourdy! Glovey: Gourdy? Who’s Gourdy? Hefty: Gourdy is Farmer’s genie. Glovey: Genie? You guys have a genie? Hefty: Well Farmer does. Farris: Enough of this foolishness! Farris pulls out the small bottle, releasing Genie Meanie. Papa Smurf: Genie Meanie! You can’t be free! You’re supposed to be trapped there until you learn to be nice! Farris: Unless… a Jinn hunter captures many of the Jinn and uses them to catch more of their kind. And now for my second wish. I wish for the Jinn being in this small village to become my servant so that I may leave this wretched place. Genie Meanie sighs as he raises his finger, granting the wish of Farris. Soon, the ceiling from Farmer’s house is seen breaking. Out flies the gourd with Gourdy inside it. The gourd lands on the knight’s hand. He then releases a confused Gourdy. Gourdy: Whaz uh goin’ on? Farris: My name is Farris, and I am your new master. Farmer comes out running with a rake as he threatens the human. Farmer: Hey! That’s my friend you have there! Let him go! Gourdy: I’m sorry mastuh… he’s my new mastuh now according to the rules… Farris: Good boy. The knight then whistles, making his horse come running forward for him. After that, th Arab knight rides away, leaving the Smurfs behind. Farmer: No! He kidnapped Gourdy! More to be added later... Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:The Arabian Knights chapters